Timed To Get Away
by Narkuyouknowtherest
Summary: A summer away from home allows Jacob to take a step outside his comfort zone and learn more about himself then he ever bothered to before.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Bear with me I guess as I learn to get the hang of things. Its a slash Jacob/Emmett, don't like don't read, not really sure what to put hear as its the first time. I'm doing this blind folded, I don't have a plan for this, but I do have ideas. In other words I have a bunch of dots in my head I'm gonna connect, but I don't have any particular direction I want this to go, but that's just how I write, okay?

There are no vampires are shifters, I'm gonna say that I'm attempting to keep each character as true to themselves as possible, but I will take some liberties on various occasions, sorry if I miss the dot.

I don't own Twilight, wouldn't want the responsibility, it's all on you stephenie meyer

* * *

><p>Well that just sucked... I hate being cooped up in a car for extended periods of time! Ironic I know, considering how much I enjoy repairing them. It feels so nice to finally stretch my legs after being in the car for like five days. Doesn't matter now though, cause we're finally here! I watched as Edward got out of the drivers seat and walked around to wake up Bella who was blissfully asleep in the passenger seat. I decided to leave the "love birds" alone for a little so I could look around and see exactly where "here" was. Personally, I didn't care, it was woodsy enough and I loved it. Being from Forks and all, you come to hate the rain, but the forest? No, never. It was a part of me. Always, has been, always will be, especially after growing up on the Res.<p>

I walked to a nearby ledge to examine the valley below. Amazing, that was the only word for it. To see all that green shimmering under the warm summer sky. This was something I could definitely get used to, the sun, the sky, the dry forest. It was just too much, the view awoke some sort of primal feeling in me. It took every ounce of restraint to simply not take off the ledge and go running through the valley below. In someways it was like being back home minus the rain, plus the sun. Man ohh man how I missed that sun! THis was going to be the best summer ever.

This was in fact our first summer after being in college and to be honest for the longest time none of knew how to spend it. "Us" being the group we formed over the year consisting of me, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper. I've known Bella the longest, we grew up together, even going as far as to picking out the same college and I mean, yeah Bella and I spent every summer together back home, but after she met Edward, well things sorta changed. Not necessarily for the worse, they just... changed. It wasn't like I was jealous, no. I'd never been attracted to Bella. My friends told me I was crazy for it, and were constantly nagging me "If you don't hurry up and snatch her up, someone else will". But, well, she wasn't what I wanted for what ever reason and I don't blame her one bit for kick starting her delayed dating life. Neither of us really dated back in high school, I guess it just wasn't that important back then. To be completely honest though I had no idea what the hell I wanted and never really felt like getting mixed up with overly hormonal teenage girls. Despite being able to get pretty much any girl I could possibly want, I just didn't want anyone.

Well, our first summer came up and Bella and I wanted to broaden our horizon from out old tendencies, that being stuck in Washington again. Nothing was wrong with working on cars, foggy beach ventures, and dreary trips to Seattle, but well even I wanted to do something more. It was Jasper who suggest we volunteer for something, given he wanted to go to Disney (as per request of his girlfriend Alice) but we all liked the idea of working somewhere together over the summer. Not just anywhere though, we wanted to do something interesting. At first we all applied to be camp councilors, but Bella and Jasper weren't too fond of kids. Disney was out of the question, I just wan't willing to cut my hair and Edward wasn't willing to shave. Then Edward mentioned that his sister Rosalie had gone on some sort of "out door adventure" thing. It was like a camp for adults, kinda... It was much more intense, they had legit rock climbing, white water rafting, spelunking, paint ball, and so much more. It worked perfectly with each of our individual interests, we'd be able to each help run an activity.

There were reservations though... Mostly from Alice when she found out she'd be without a cell phone and 50 miles away from the nearest mall. But somehow, Jasper was able to convince her to join in, though I really have no interest in knowing how he did it... Those two were coming up tomorrow since they had to visit Alice's mom in Salem for a week, so for the time being it was just the three of us. Talk about the third wheel syndrome...

I glanced back at the two who were now both out of the car. Bella was doing some back stretches, and Edward was hopelessly checking his phone for the signal I knew he'd never get.

"Hey Edward, why don't cha chill with the phone already, you're missing the view" I snicker as I point to Bella who was now reaching for her toes. Edward turned a mad shade of red and I just laughed, Bella still oblivious to everything came over to see the view.

"Breath taking isn't it? Come on Edward you have to see this!" Bella said cheerfully running over to bother Edward.

"Well I can see my work here is done, I think I'll go check us in" I said with a wink at the two as I headed to the nearby cabin.

I know it was a lame excuse to get away, but I didn't really wanna impose right now, after all it was their first summer together as a couple, who was I to interfere?

The cabin I noticed on the way here, was just down the road near the lake. It couldn't have been more then a mile. I didn't mind the walk anyways, I wanted to see more of the place. It was beautiful seeing the light flicker through the canopy above, something you didn't get to see often at home on account of all the rain. THis at least gave me sometime to think about what I'd like to do. I wondered if I'd get to help with the zip line tour. I'd enjoy it, but I kinda wanted to do something more physically demanding, I like to challenge myself. Rock climbing could be fun, but honestly I was better at jumping off the cliffs then climbing them back home.

When we called, they said they always appreciated any help they could get. When we mention our lack of skill, they were surprisingly quick to offer lessons a week before the camp officially opened.

Alice mentioned doing the zip line tours, surprisingly she wasn't afraid of height, I felt it was cause she just wanted to be off the ground. Jasper was going to help with the paintball hands down, he loved the sport, said he used to play it all the time back home. I recalled Bella had taken life guard lessons a few years ago and passed, so she wanted to see if they needed a life guard or some assistance with the white water rafting. Edward on the other hand just wanted to stick to the pensive hiking tours. Leave it to him to choose the most boring thing.

I found myself laughing to myself as I opened the cabin door and I notice someone already checking in. I stepped awkwardly into the corner as I waited for them to finish up. At the same time, I wondered who the guy checking in was, it never occurred to me there would be others, though seeing a camp this large I wasn't surprised.

He had huge beat up bags. They were worn and tethered on the ends and packed to the point of exploding. It was too hard to see the guy carrying them, but from what I could tell he was my height, maybe a little taller. He was wearing flip flops which revealed very tone well defined calves, leading to a pair of worn cargo shorts.

"Hey thanks, and its good seeing you again too. I'm excited that I finally get to do the training this time around. Well Imma go settle in, see ya around" The guy said with a deep burly voice. His mood was contagious as I found myself smiling at his good mood.

When he turned around I realized how built this guy was! His feet weren't the only thing that was build, I mean, I'm pretty big myself, but he definitely gave me a run for my money. He was practically bursting out of his T-shirt and his arms looked like two pythons desperately trying to escape a burrow!

"Dude, take a pic, I know I'm hot" he said punching me in the shoulder, snapping me out of my daze. "The names Emmett, we working together?"

I could barely process the question "Ohh... yeah, guess so, the names Jacob, but well just call me Jake..." Wow, what the hell is wrong with me? I can't even form a coherent sentence. It didn't matter he just laughed and connected our hands which I didn't even realize I had held out. His grip would have broken anyone else's hand, but i gave a firm squeeze back that seemed to peak his interest.

"Well "Jake" I look forward to working with a real man such as yourself, I'll be seeing you around" he said as he left the cabin leaving me feeling weird.

Honestly? What the hell was that? I guess I'm not used to meeting guys bigger than me... It didn't bother me that much though, I quickly got back on track as I began our check in.

As expected, the girls and guys would be staying in different cabins this summer. Which Bella was excited for cause it would give me and Edward more bonding time... woo hoo... Actually, that's being unfair, I don't hate Edward at all, he's just dull as a worn eraser and spends most of his time lost in thought or in a book. The only thing I find appealing of him is that he makes Bella happy and stays outta my way. I must admit was hard at first learning to share Bella's attention, but I guess she did her best at balancing, a relationship, school, and friends. If anything, I was looking forward to hanging out with Jasper, he really knew how to get down and dirty like my old friends back home. His love of most sports always gave me some friendly competition and kept my on my toes, even if nine times out of ten I'd squash him in anything athletic.

I got excited as I began to think of all the new ways I could push myself this summer which really got me pumped. It made unpacking bearable, as we quickly finished helping Bella settling in. For a girl who usually prides herself in not being a "girly" girl she still travels like one though... Lucky for her because Alice wasn't here yet, she somehow managed to be the first in her cabin which made things easier for her.

Once she was all settled in, I began to unload my things from the car so Edward and Bella could have some privacy which will be hard to come by once things get started.

Once everything was out of the trunk and on the ground I turned around to start gathering my things to take in, but I wasn't really expecting someone to be standing so close behind me so, when I whipped my head somehow managed to collide with someone else's

"Man, I'm sorry I didn't mean..." I rubbed my head as I noticed who was now laughing in front of me, "Ohh its just you Emmett, ever heard of a personal bubble?" My own tone caught me off guard as I wasn't really sure why I was being so defensive. But I quickly ignored it as I noticed him laughing as he reached down to grab some of my luggage.

"So when I'm a stranger, you apologize and when I'm me, you snap? I see how it is" He said with a smile getting ready to head in.

"Hey, put my stuff down, I can handle this myself" I said snapping again. Man if this keeps up I'm gonna need an attitude check by the end of the day.

Emmett was already in the door when he finally decided to put my stuff down, "relax, take a chill pill, just trying to show some roomie hospitality." He said which a genuine smile on his face.

"Sure, sure, I know how it is, I guess that means we're staying together..."

"Yep roomie, we're all gonna be pretty close when this is all over"

I stared incredulously at him. This guy was a real piece of work. At first I though his size intimidated me, but now I'd hit my self for ever thinking that. His personality was just too cheerful for someone of his stature. His extroverted attitude coupled with his built meant an annoying combination of pep and over the top machoism, something I was never used to seeing from other people. Sure the guys back home were all meat heads, but being the biggest of them I at least had a sense of dominance. This guy though, I don't know if he even realized it, but I had already started keeping a mental tally of our dominance battle.

"Ohh boy, I can't wait" I said all ready realizing how long this summer was going to be...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well here it is chapter 2. This was a pain to write not because I didn't like it mainly just cause I just tried a new method which I think may have worked for me. Up till now I thought maybe I'd keep it purely from Jake's POV, but I might add in some others POVs later. As for now it's gonna be Jake unless I specify otherwise. I hope you all enjoy it, I worked surprisingly hard on it, didn't think I had it in me.

You know the drill, it's a Jake/Emmett slash, don't like don't read

I don't own Twilight, but you know who does? Stephenie Meyers, so yeah there's that...

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Alright then now ya'll... Wait, shouldn't there be five of you?" Said the owner of the camp. It took me a moment to register that he was talking about Alice and Jasper. We did say they were going to be late, but I guess they assumed they'd be here by now. The first group of campers were supposed to be visiting next week and none of us had been properly trained yet. I assumed that they probably had more staff, but they probably wouldn't be arriving until later in the week either. Needless to say, they probably felt a bit rushed as the deadlines were quickly approaching.<p>

"Excuse me sir, our friends are on their way as we speak, but if you don't mind the rest of us would love to begin getting acquainted with the camp" Edward replied. If Edward was good for one thing, it was setting a good impression, both the camp owner and his wife whom we just met this morning smiled at us thoughtfully.

Neither of them had grey hair, but it looked like it was beginning to pepper a bit on the top. The man, for someone who was supposed to be in his early 50's late 40

s, it looked as though he might be running a marathon tomorrow. I couldn't spot a wrinkle on either of them, but they're eyes seemed to stare into the distance demonstrating their vast experience and knowledge. The stories they could probably tell.

"Well thank you, uhh..." The woman said.

"Edward, its a pleasure to meet you, and this is Bella and Jacob. Sorry we didn't introduce our selves properly yesterday, its been a long few days cramped in the car, I hope you can excuse our abruptness" Edward said approaching the couple to shake their hands.

"Well that is quite all right, I met here Jacob yesterday on check in. We really appreciate you comin' down to help, this camp takes a heavy hand to run which just gets more difficult with age." The man said putting an arm around his wife's waist and pulling her in for a squeeze, "This here's my wife Allison, and you can call me Josh, it's a pleasure to have you here sacrificing your summer for us." They said with a proud smile on their face.

"It's no problem at all and we're not sacrificing out summer, this is _how_ we wanted to spend it. We're just thankful for you allowing us to be here." Edward said with a gentle smile gracing his face. I scoffed to myself thankful that no one else heard.

"So where should we begin?" I asked clapping and rubbing my hands together. Not that listening to Edward wasn't my favorite pass time or anything, but I could thank of a million more things I'd rather be doing other then this. Turning to my side I noticed Bella let out a slight giggle at my abruptness and Edward shaking his head with a smirk.

The two in front of us just grinned obviously not used to being around kids. Josh stepped from his wife's side and approached Edward.

"Well if I'm not mistaking, the email said Edward would be in charge of the hiking, so I believe today would be a lovely day to get familiar with the trails. I'll make sure to take you to the key points in the valley so make sure you stay sharp and commit these paths to heart." He said as he wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulder and began leading him away in a very fatherly fashion.

"You can count on me" we heard Edward say as they began to walk off.

We all watched as Edward continued to talk to the camp owner who really seemed to enjoy Edward's company. He never ceased to amaze me.

"Brown nosing little..." I started before Bella elbowed me hard in my rib cage, "OWW!"

"I'm sorry hun?" asked Allison with a sweet smile gracing her soft face as she returned her attention back to us.

"We were just wondering if there's anything we can do?" Asked Bella trying not to laugh as I began rubbing my side. Bella was one hard chic to read, she could do anything with a straight face on, I was just glad I didn't have anything for her to lie to me about I thought as I watched her smile towards Mrs. Allison.

"Yeah, we'd love to help anyway we can" I said following in Bella's suit.

"Well you'll have to wait, but this lovely lady here can come with me, and help me fix some things up at some of the activity sites." She said reaching out for Bella's hand.

It sorta upset me that she'd choose Bella over me to do the handy work. I mean I figured it coulda been some girl bonding time or something, but knowing Bella, if she didn't hurt herself then she'd break something almost beyond repair which would leave me in a boat load of work.

"What? But I'm the handy one, I can help more than she could!" I said not realizing my offensive tone. Bella elbowed me even harder this time right where she did the first time. She wasn't strong enough to leave a bruise, but it still hurt "HEY!"

"I'm sure you can and that's very sweet of you, but you're the only one who's strong enough to help with the rock climbing." She said beginning to lead Bella away.

"I don't know anything about rock climbing though." I said not really remembering the whole point of the whole training session.

"Ohh I know hun, that's why our nephew well help teach. In fact here he comes now" She said looking over my shoulder looking towards someone who was approaching from behind.

"Alight I guess, where is he?" I said as I turned around. There was only one person heading toward us and I just knew today was the day fate decided to get back at me for some crime I must have committed. It could have been anyone, well I guess not anyone, he was like the only other one here that I knew of, but right now hiking with Edward was starting to sound pretty good...

"Right here trainee" Emmett said grinning ear to ear. I swear, the only way I could have been more clear than my mannerisms was by wearing a shirt that literally said "I don't like you" or something. He just could not get the hint.

"You gotta be kidding me..." I said, causing Bella to elbow me for third time, but on the other side at least. "Oww, would you please stop that you're gonna give me a bruise."

Emmett went up to hug his aunt as Bella leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Be polite Jacob, that's her _nephew_. They're a sweet couple and Edward and I are really excited to help out, so don't ruin this for us." She said calmly and clearly probably because she already had a variation of this speech prepared for just such an occasion.

"But..." I tried in my defense, but when Bella wanted something she got it, which in retrospect, I guess would explain how she got the coveted Edward out of all the other bachelorettes.

"No butts, its only been one day, I don't know what happened between you and uhh..." Bella said pausing not knowing his name.

"Emmett..." I said _regretting_ that I knew his name.

"Thanks, Emmett, but for all our sakes, just try to get along" Bella said giving me a knowing smile. She punched me gently in my shoulder and I smiled at her. Bella really was a level headed thinker, but sometimes she did under estimate me. I mean I knew I wasn't exactly fond of this guy, Emmett, but I don't recall ever physically getting into a fight with someone or giving her a reason to think I'd screw this up.

The camp owner finished her greetings with Emmett before motioning Bella to follow her. I stared at she walked away noticing the outline of her petite body. With my size, I always felt like I could break her in half if I wasn't careful. That was always my mental excuse for never wanting to date her, I would always kid that I wanted someone more durable, a running joke between us, but sometimes I feel like it might have hurt her feelings. And while I guess it was true, I realize more and more as I stared at the hour glass frame and short shorts she was wearing today, that I just plain and simply wasn't attracted to her. Bella wasn't the kinda of girl that caused people to hold their breath when she entered a room, but her skin was flawless, her physique was just right, and between her matching eyes and hair, most people would call me crazy for passing that up. Especially when she clearly "wanted me" as the guys would say back home. Sometimes I wonder if I am crazy for passing her up without even giving it a chance, but I figure this way I could spare both our feelings and just remain friends...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Emmett snuck up beside me. Well, he didn't so much as sneak, as just walk up, but hey what can I say, I don't _want to_ like this guy.

"You like her?" He said slinging his arm around my shoulder and pinching my face so I made fish lips. I quickly pushed him off and pretended to brush dirt of my shoulder like I might get infected or something.

"Hell no! She's my best friend, our parents used to make us take bathes together, I could never see her in that way!" I said scowling at him, perhaps revealing more about mine and Bella's relationship then I should have. He made a face that looked like he was gonna explode into laughter, but when my face remained stoic and unmoved I guess he realized I was serious and thus tried to compose himself.

"Hey man cool your jets, I wasn't the one eye..." I knew where he was going, so I cut him off.

"False! And another thing don't touch me its weird." I said before aimlessly walking away. I guess Bella knew me better than I thought, I really wanted to slug this guy. I guess it wasn't his fault though... I always get defensive when it comes to Bella's and my relationship.

"Whatever you say kiddo and bee tee dubs, the range is this way so..." He said. He had the goofiest grin on when I turned to look at him. It really brought out the dimples on his face, something I'm sure most girls would swoon over.

I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. It really seemed like this guy had no short comings, even going as far as to put up with my bad attitude, not to mention how he just made a joke of everything I said as if it didn't bother him. Then again, he probably did care, he probably enjoyed irking me.

"Then lead the way!" I said as demandingly as possible without yelling.

He just put his hands up in a surrendering position and laughed.

"Okay, okay, follow me, no reason to be chompin' at the bits yet. We haven't even started the training." He said before turning around to go pick up a bag I didn't notice he had even brought, let alone set down. "Come on, lets get this show on the road."

For the most part the walk was fairly quite, occasionally he'd try to start conversations or ask me questions like where I was from and stuff. Mostly I just stuck to one word answers coupled by grunts of displeasure. What made me angry was how awkwardly pleased he was. Whenever I closed off the conversation, he'd just chuckle and start whistling familiar camp fire tunes. Although a couple of time I had to turn my head to hide a grin, but come on, a six and a half foot giant humming kumbaya, would be funny for anyone right?

When we finally got to the sight I was surprised to notice how high up one of the mountains we had gone. The walk didn't seem that steep or long at all, but as I walked to the edge, it almost seemed to stretch out beneath my feet. I wasn't afraid of heights or anything, but man oh man, this could be the start.

"Ain't she a butte? We call her... well we don't really call her anything, but if we did, I bet it'd be beautiful." Emmett said walking up next to me.

I almost, _almost _laughed at his joke, but instead I just turned around and walked away. It's not that I didn't trust him to be around the edge, but more I didn't trust myself to not throw him over.

"Yeah, she's hott with two t's, can we just get started already" I said starting to feel guilty for my unnecessary back lash.

He smiled and for a second I thought I saw some hurt, which really struck something inside me, but then just like that, it was gone. He went back to his pack and began taking things out. Mostly just rope, but there was also metal pieces, gloves, and harnesses. It was a little disheartening, I had no problem doing life threatening stunts, but when someone else's life was on the line, that's when I began to feel nervous.

"Alright this here is called the belay, this is probably one of the most pivotal points of rock climbing." Emmett began and I listened as intensely as I could and I must say, for someone who was such a goof ball, he really knew his stuff.

Most of the time we spent was going over the different types of rope and what each were used for. I even got to try forming a couple of the base knots. Of course we didn't even begin attempting the tackle the decent, but we did start testing each of the trees to make sure we wouldn't have any last minute surprises. Thankfully, everything seemed pretty stable, well at least stable enough to hold both out weights which seemed safe to assume would be enough.

When it was time to start packing up he asked me to go remove one of the base ropes close to the edge. I swear I was paying attention when he taught me this knot, but it just wouldn't give. getting frustrated as the more i worked at it, the tighter it got. When enough was enough, I tried sliding it off so I could give it to Emmett, but these ropes weren't meant to slide so I _really_ had to work for it. Unfortunately I didn't realize how close I was to the edge when the rope finally gave.

I felt myself loosing my balance on the edge of the cliff and I gotta say, that whole saying about seeing your life flash before your eyes before you hit the ground is totally wrong. There's a moment when you're on the edge and you feel gravity get heavier and your heart completely stops. Time slows down and your body hesitates from the shock. In this moment I saw the shock in Emmett's face. Then before I was even completely aware of what was going on, i began falling backwards, my feet oblivious to the rest of my body tried to stay on the cliff as i started to fall head first. I knew this was it for me so I closed my eyes just for a moment so I could try and imagine the rush I used to feel when I cliff dived back home. If this was how I was going to die, I at least wanted to have a smile on my face.

Then something unexpected happened, i felt my ankle contract and next thing I know my body snaps towards the cliff wall and I open my eyes just in time to brace my self as I collided full force into the cliff side. My wrists screamed in pain as I caught myself in an awkward position. I let slip a few choice words escape my lips before I could totally process everything that had just happened in that split second.

Straining my neck downward, which I guess at this point was upwards, I could make out Emmett holding onto my my leg in one of the most twisted last minute positions I'd ever seen. He could not have planned this capture if he tried. His left leg was slung over the edge at his knee while his right foot in the hurry appeared to be twisted in the mess of roots by the near by tree. His back was to the wall while he managed to hold onto a ledge with his left hand and me in the right. His face was beat red as he struggled to hold on. I could see the veins in is forehead tense and beads of sweat began to form on his brows.

Somehow while holding this awful position he managed to find the strength to speak, "Are... You... O.K.?"

The blood was beginning to rush to my head too and I found that I couldn't speak with my lungs and heart lodged in my throat. In an attempt to stabilize my dangling, I grabbed on to any ledge I could get my hands on while nodding. I couldn't tell if he saw me nod or not, I didn't care, I just wanted to get back in control of the situation before one of us gave in and we both plummeted to our death.

I could hear Emmett's breath become labored. I knew we were both strong, but if either of us hung here for much longer than well, lets just say I began silently saying my prayers now.

"Jacob?" Emmett spoke to unexpectedly. I couldn't see his face, but by the sound of his voice he almost sounded calm.

I took a deep breath and sighed to calm my nerves to try and not sound so extremely piss your pants terrified, "Yeah?"

"_Can_ you trust me?" I noticed his emphasis on can rather then "do."

"Do I have a choice?" if he really wanted to kill me right now, he could probably let go and save his life right now. I felt a lump forming in my throat I didn't even try to swallow down as I began to wish I'd been a little nicer to him. I didn't know if I believed in a god, but I was praying to all sorts of deities right now to get me out of this in one piece. Hell, I'd even become best friends with Emmett if I could just live to see tomorrow.

"I'm gonna need you to let go of the ledge." He said in the most dead pan manner imaginable.

I felt my muscles tighten their grip at the _idea_ of even letting go " Are you insane! We'll both die!"

There was silence while I assumed he tried to contemplate a way to off me so as to make it seem like an accident. Maybe that was a little mean, he'd gone this far, but right now I could not see any benefit in letting go.

"There is a large overhang to your left. I think I can swing you over there." He said sounding as unsure as I was feeling.

"You think!" I shouted not lowering the stress levels.

"Just trust me!" That must be the first time I'd heard him yell and for once in my life I think I found a situation where yelling helped, as I could finally take him seriously.

I turned to look where he was talking and I just couldn't think how he planned on getting me up there. At this point there wasn't much else we could do.

"Well I lived a full... well I lived" I said as I took a deep breath and let go.

I heard him groan under the strain of my own weight as we began to rock back and forth. To the best of my ability I tried to help accumulate momentum and to my surprise with each swing I found that I was actually getting closer, I could almost reach...

"HURRY, I can't hold much longer!" He all but screamed just as the ledge was within my grasp.

My fingers graced the ledge, but that was all it took as I instantly felt my whole body sling downward as Emmett finally gave in. My heart was literally on fire as I clung to the wall for dear life and prayed not to slip.

After a few seconds I heard Emmett laugh to my surprise.

"Well the silence means you didn't fall." He said between pants and fits of chuckles.

If I wasn't holding on with everything I had then I might have yelled at him for joking at a time like this. Instead I decided to ignore his remark and concentrate on the task at hand.

After gaining the feeling back in my feet I began working my self onto the overhang. Overall it wasn't too hard, except it was difficult to find my footing especially when I couldn't see and was way to terrified to look down. After a few tries I was finally up and safe and I found my self sucking in O2 like it was going out of fashion. Fortunately for Emmett, he had no problem reminding me of his situation by his labored breaths during his struggle to remain still. I thought it was funny that he didn't once complain or ask me to hurry up.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, here let me help you.." I said as I finally turned around to get up, we weren't out of the woods yet... literally.

I climbed back up from my ledge to get to the main platform. Sprinting over to where Emmett was still hanging, I noticed just how bad his ankle was lodged in that mess of roots. Not sure how to best go about this, I took out a pocket knife I usually carried with me for whittling and cut the shoe laces. Then very carefully, I tried to remove his now swollen foot from the boot as gently as possible. I held his knee with my right arm because I knew the moment I got his foot out, he'd loose his balance on the cliff. It took a few minutes to get it dislodge all the while Emmett remained patiently over the edge not muttering even a whimper in complaint. I had to give it to him, this guy had to have guts to do what he did and is still doing.

Once I had his foot out of the mess, I placed as much of my weight on his good leg as I could to make sure he didn't slip over the edge. Looking over and down at him he managed to nod at me with an exhausted looking smile. I smiled back extending my hand to him which he grasped with a not so surprisingly weak endeavor.

Using every ounce of strength I had left in me, I pulled his massive body over the cliff in one pull. The weight of his body and the sudden movement were too much for both of us as we came tumbling backwards. Almost reflexively, I grabbed for the only thing within arms reach, Emmett. It didn't really help cushion my fall, in fact if anything, it made it hurt more, but nothing seemed to be going my way anyways.

The impact did hurt, but I was fine, strangely enough though I was more worried about Emmett, whom up until now had been silent. If I hadn't been so distracted by my concern, I might have taken notice to how... right he felt in my arms above me, something I was glad I'd never have to think about again. Our bodies were pressed together, and I could feel the larger man's heart punching holes in his ribcage. When neither of us said something I tried to open my mouth to talk be fore I felt him jostling above me. His chest was palpitating and then I realized he was laughing.

"Whoa man, let's do that again" he shouted with energy and enthusiasm I didn't think possible after our ordeal.

Hearing him ok made me feel relived, but also sorta pissed me off that I had even been worried about him in the first place, so using what little energy I had left I removed my hands from around him and gave him a good push to the chest to roll him off me. He just continued laughing as he rolled over, while I ignored him getting up and brushing the debris off my body, while trying to avoid eye contact so he couldn't see how flustered I was.

"Man, you really gave me a scare didn't ya, thought we were both goners there for a minute" He said finally returning to his usual chipper attitude. Turning around I noticed him beaming at me with those dimples and to the best of my ability I tried to be angry, I really did, but... AHH! He's just so, i don't know he saved my life and you just don't hate someone after that I guess...

"Yeah... Thanks man" I said extending my hand to help him up. He looked at me incredulously, almost surprised that I'd even consider helping him up. "But don't think I owe you or something. You just wait, I'll pay you back ten fold then we'll see who owes who."

As I spoke these words he just smiled again. Was there anything that could bring this guy down?

"You had me worried there for a second saying "thank you?" I thought you might have hit your head or something" He laughed as he grabbed my hand and I began pulling him up, "What's with all the "owing" nonsense you..."

He stopped speaking immediately and winced in pain. He then fell into me and for the second time today I found my hands wrap around him sending my heart into overdrive. I forced myself to calm down to focus on the task at hand, this was no time for my body to betray me like this let alone force me to even consider what these signals mean. I threw it in the back of my mind and disregarded it as shock from the previous events of the day before maneuvering Emmet to my side so that his left hand was sprawled across my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked already know his answer.

"Hell yeah!" He said with an enormous grin, "I'm built like a brick!"

He took one step with his bad foot and I could see his jaw clearly clench, as he spoke between his teeth "See? Good as new..."

I just rolled my eyes letting out an exasperated sigh. For once his over confidence wasn't endearing... Well not that I ever thought it was, but whatever. The question was, how am I going to get him home? Of course I could always just run up ahead and come back for him, but honestly, I wasn't sure a car could make it back here and I'm not even positive I could remember how to find my way back if I had to. No, he was going to have to come with me, no two ways about it. I sighed as I realized what had to be done. Removing his arm from my shoulder I leaned down a bit putting my arms behind my back.

"What are you doing?" He asked a little hesitant in his voice.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I asked a little irritated.

"You can't..." I cut him off as I backed up against him forcing him onto my back

"Hurry up before I change my mind..." I said knowing full well that if he refused I would somehow make him. He hesitated as he looked down unsure of what to do. This was kinda uncharacteristic of me, even he knew that and we had just recently met, but he saved my life and this was a one time thing until we could get help. Slowly I felt his arms wrap around to the front of my chest and i lifted him up piggy back style. This wasn't the most convenient way to carry someone of his size and stature, but I found him oddly enough, lighter than I had expected.

As I began to walk, we didn't say a word and next thing I knew his head was on my shoulder sound asleep. I rolled my eyes, but gave him a break considering what he'd been through today, besides his absence of consciousness honestly made things a lot easier on me. As we walked I could feel his heart beating to the back of my chest and his warm breath on my neck giving me goosebumps every so often. As strange as it seems, and trust me I was feeling pretty weird right about now, but as strange as it seems, I think I might have actually been enjoying this. I shook it off, no way I could ever have with an unconscious lug like him rolling my eyes at my own stupid thoughts.

As the deep sleep finally started to kick in and he began snoring softly into my ear, I had to fight a smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth. I was definitely going crazy if I thought for a moment that I could get along with this guy...

But then again after all that's happened, maybe we could be friends... Then, as if right on cue, I felt a warm spot pooling on my shoulder and realized that he had begun drooling on me. You know what, scratch that, this guy is going down is soon as he's on his own two feet. I couldn't help but laugh at my own thoughts as I realized that maybe, just maybe we were already friends. I couldn't be sure, but the least I could do was give him the time of day. Who knows, maybe he can at least keep me entertained and away from the "couples."

* * *

><p>AN Hope it wasn't so bad poorly written that you didn't make it to the end cause I'd like to know what you think. Hey even if you hated it, still review can't get better if you don't say anything...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter was a little rushed but mainly because I leave for the beach tomorrow. Sorry for the sloppiness, hope you'll forgive me. Anyways, so yeah the beach, I'll be gone for a week and won't be bringing my computer so the next chapter will take longer than usual. Hope that's not a problem. Anyways, I must say this chapter was pretty easy to write, the idea just kinda flowed well and I must say I'm proud of some of the references I made hope you catch all of them. I'm really sorry about dialogue though, the more I write it, the more I realize I suck at it. I've been doing research on it and trying to see how others do it, but write now all I have is my crappy senior creative writing teachers's words in my head. (Wow this is a long A/N) guess I had a lot to say. I'm mainly in a good mood cause I got new glasses and a better hair cut and people have been hitting on me all week. So enjoy my mood while it lasts, hope it reflex in my writing.

Remember what I've been saying, Emmett/Jacob slash, don't like don't read!

ALSO I don't own Twilight, not the word, not the time of day, and most certainly not the saga.

Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyers whom I hope someday I won't have to google to know how to spell her name right

ENJOY, sleep on it, review, make me betta!

* * *

><p>What a great way to start out the summer! Except, not. I'm only here for one day and I already make an enemy, have a near death experience, get saved by said enemy, then revoke my hatred for the enemy, and I'm not sure if it's to soon to say this, but then become friends with him. Who would have thunk it? Although I'm not even really sure how I feel about that right now... But man was it a pain in my butt to try and explain what happened. Of course once we got back to camp we used the first aid to wrap and use a cold compress to reduce the swelling. Yet that couldn't be the end of it now could it? No, next thing I know Bella comes in, takes one look at Emmett's foot and <em>immediately<em> thinks I have something to do with it. I mean, I did, but try explaining that to Bella without getting beat to a pulp, I definitely got an ear full after that.

The next day I was surprised to realize how self sufficient Emmett was on one leg. Apparently it had happened before, not to him, but to other councilors and visitors on numerous occasions, so they always kept a pair of crutches on hand at all times just in case. This did limit our abilities to practice because of the time it would take to reach our destination and the fact that he had to do everything sitting down further strained out productivity. Thankfully though he didn't once complain, because I had a sorta delayed guilt trip influenced by none other than Edward... I don't really know how or why he does it, but once he puts his two cents in, you feel pretty much worthless after that.

Lucky for me though, after calling a doctor, (who other then being completely useless and telling us things we already knew) said it didn't sound bad enough to come out and take a look and just told us to continue doing what we were doing and he should be on his legs within the week. Of course Emmett was determined to get better on record time, meaning through out the day I had to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything strenuous or stupid. A task which required my utmost attention because he was hell bent on disobeying me. Mostly he just laughed at my concern, but the strange part was he seemed to actually listen and consider my sentiments before disregarding them, as if he appreciated it before going to limp around. Soon enough, I found myself watching him more intently even when I didn't need to and began to realize a few things about him.

The Emmett I thought I hated does not exist. Instead I came to realize that he's just an idiot. Actually let me rephrase that, he's actually quite smart, instead he's just... socially inept. For the most part he lives in his own world and has no clue to superiority or other people's mannerisms that I first thought. Second, I guess I've come to enjoy his company. I still don't talk to him much, but to fill the silent void, he began telling me about how he's been coming to help out at the camp for a few years and all the other places he's seen. Third, on a side note, he wears long sleeves way to much, which I didn't notice till the third day... Trust me, I don't care what's under them, but it's like a hundred degrees out side. Finally, he seems fascinated by me or something, the more I tried to push him away, the more he just laughed and shook it off as nothing. Of course it could be that we were partnered together, but when Japer and Alice finally arrived, me and Jasper got into a mock wrestling match, to which Emmett seemed... jealous? I'm not really sure how to describe it, it's just something I kind felt ya know?

But yeah, Jasper and Alice finally got here and immediately fell into place. Of course the first official day they arrive, it starts raining. For the most part, we've been caught up in the cabin all day. For some reason or another, Alice and Bella decided to stay in their cabin and catch up, I'm not really sure, but then it left the four of us alone, talk about a total dude fest I thought rolling my eyes at. Edward had his nose buried in a book thankfully instead of playing mind games on me like his did back in school. I think he was reading Shakespeare or something I'm sure, don't really care. Jasper _was_ rocking out to his country music earlier to everyone's dismay, but now was bobbing his head with a pair of head phones on. Emmett seemed to be writing letters or something, Jasper asked at one point, but he said he just likes to keep in touch with people that he's gone camping with or something. That just left me. I kinda just stuck to myself watching it rain outside. I had been mindlessly been thumbing through a car magazine I had brought with me, but it didn't contain anything I found useful, so I just stuck to my window. This rain was nothing compared to back home, but it was still much to get any of our work done unfortunately.

Every now and then I'd look up to Emmett who might catch my glance and flash me a nice grin and wave before going back to his letters. It wasn't much but right now he seemed the only person to be paying any attention to their surroundings today, not that I was an attention whore or something. Instead of thinking of something to do, I mostly just watched the rain on the window and tried to guess which drops would fall first and which other ones they'd collide with. When even this was too boring for me I let out a loud sigh to which Edward replied by clapping his book shut causing all, (except for Jasper) to hop in our seats.

Edward looked between the three of us "Why don't we play some cards or something, try and get acquainted if you don't mind," he asked. Emmett looked to me to see what I'd say. I just shrugged my shoulder and grabbed my pillow and chucked it at Jasper who fell out of bed.

"HEY! What's the big idea!" Jasper said in a fit of mock anger.

I smiled politely at him, "Do you want to play cards" I asked casually as if I hadn't just chucked a pillow at him. This method always seemed to work on Jasper, get him distracted and he'd lose his train of thought faster then he had it. The others just snickered at my actions.

He smirked "Yeah I'd love to!" Eager at a chance to play against Edward.

You didn't play cards alone with Edward, you had to take him on in a group or else you didn't stand a chance. The problem was he was very intuitive, he could read people like a book. A talent he said he picked up from his dad being a doctor and all. But the short end of it just meant that he'd crush you if he played any sort of logic game with him, including cards. This made it a personal challenge for Jasper to someday take on Edward and win.

Japer hopped up on his feet pulling a deck of cards from his back pocket. "So what are we playing? Texas Hold 'em? Hearts? Five Card Stud?" He said gesturing to himself and laughing at his own joke.

"Did you just pull a deck of card from your back pocket?" Emmett asked more fascinated at to why Jasper had cards in the first place

"Yeah? What of it?" Jasper said thrusting his chest and arms out in Emmett's direction acting tough. He plopped down on his butt obviously determined to get the game started. "Nah, I always carry cards with me, usually cause playing solitaire calms me"

I just laughed at the exchange. Edward hopped from his bunk and began moving beds and trunks out of the way to make room on the floor, a difficult task in our already cramped quaters. Jasper began shuffling the deck and Emmett started putting his supplies away as he looked eager to join in.

"I think we should play hearts" Edward said looking between us, "I mean how often do you have enough people willing to play that? Does everyone know how to play?"

We all nodded and then a devious smirk appeared across Japer's face. "That's fine, but what are you youngins betting?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his antics, "In your dreams Jasper, I'm broke and only a month younger than you. Besides, if we play with money, we might as well just hand Edward the cash now."

Edward just smirked a pretentious crooked smile to which Emmett, who up till this point had been out of the loop, looked confused. Jasper leaned in to explain our past card experiences with Edward and how it usually took both our efforts just to make sure Edward didn't always win.

"Actually, I agree with Jasper for once" Edward began. "I think we should make it interesting."

This time it was all our turns to look at Edward surprised.

"Mr. Good Shoes gettin his hands dirty?" Jasper said patting his hand on Edward's back "I like it, wha cha thinkin? Slave for a week? Do the other's laundry?"

Edward just rolled his eyes, "_No_, I was thinking the loser of each hand would have to do a round of two truths and a lie or something"

Jasper and I groaned, but Emmett finally spoke up, "Actually, I wouldn't mind that. I know you guys all know each other real well, but this will give me a chance to know you more. Besides, maybe I can even give Edward here a run for his money." He said punching Edward in the shoulder. I laughed as Edward began rubbing his shoulder to the comment before nodding in agreement.

"Fine, but I'm dealing first, I'm feeling lucky today." Jasper said before passing out the cards.

As it turns out, Emmett really was giving Edward a run for his money, they were neck and neck and the only two who hadn't lost a hand yet. I'd lost most of the rounds, cards weren't really my thing so I was beginning to run out of truths and started throwing things out like; "I can fix a car from scratch" stuff I felt was pretty obvious. Surprisingly, Emmett was pretty good at guessing the lie seeing how Edward made it so only he was allowed to guess because he was the newb. I almost felt slightly frustrated that he didn't loose any hands because I was kinda curious to get to know stuff about him too.

When It was my turn to deal, I inwardly groaned as I realized that I dealt myself the queen of spades and this time we didn't get to trade. That's when a risky idea popped into my head. Quickly, I looked up to see if anyone had noticed my face, but they all seemed to busy analyzing their cards. Carefully, I played through the rounds. I was really walking on eggshells here because there were several opportunities to play the queen, but I wanted to make sure Emmett was the one to get it. When we were down to three cards each, I knew I had to do it fast or I'd get stuck with it. Then to my relief, Emmett played a suit I didn't have and I knew this was it, sitting on this left I got to go next and as soon as I put down that queen, his face looked shocked and confused not thinking that I could have been the one that had it seeing as I could have played it so many other times. Thanks to my play Japer and Edward wasted their last two best cards, but it was all worth it when Emmett finally lost.

"Well kiddo, it looks like it's your turn to fess up" I said with a cocky grin.

Emmett just laughed at being played so easily this time. "All right, you win, let's see." He said scratching the back of his head trying to come up with things to say.

Jasper looked like he could care less, probably frustrated that I'd wasted this opportunity on Emmett rather than Edward who was smiling as he calculated his score. Thanks to my stunt he'd probably win, but I guess that was a price I was willing to pay. It bothered me slightly that I was so fascinated with Emmett, but I shook it off as frustration for my constantly losing and him knowing more about me then he should.

"Alright I got it," He said smirking ear to ear which made me grin as I again noticed his dimples.

"I've been attacked by a bear, I've climbed Mount Everest, or I'm gay" He said with a devilish smirk looking between the three of us. His eyes shifted to me and while I know it was to the group, it felt like he spoke to me. "So which do you think it is?"

The three of us just looked between each other and laughed.

"Ohh man you really had me going there for a moment! No way you're gay!" Jasper said pushing Emmett playfully in the chest.

"Hey you never know, You shoulda seen us yesterday, we couldn't keep our hands off each other" Emmett said pulling me into a headlock and ruffling my head. I should have felt uncomfortable at the joke, especially in reference to our near death experience, but I just laughed pushing him off me.

"Yeah but, more importantly that means you've been mauled by a bear! I mean the Everest climb doesn't surprise me, but care explaining that?" I said pointing out what we had all decided as fact.

Emmett just gave a good hearty laugh and leaned back "Well... it _was_ just a cub"

Even Edward got a good laugh out of that one. We were all having a good time at Emmett's apparent joke it felt like we'd all been friends forever. I snuck a glance at Emmett who was booming with laughter causing his eyes to almost shut with his cheeks bent upwards. It almost made me wonder how I would have reacted if he was gay, something I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with.

"Alright, now come on I still think we might have a chance to beat Edward yet" said Jasper still watering at the eyes from his laughing fit. "Hurry up Ed."

"Wait guy's I haven't told you which one the lie is" Emmett said with a shy nervous smile.

We all stared at each other confused thinking that we'd already been over the answer. For some reason I could feel my own heart rate speed up for reasons I couldn't explain. I watched the others before we all just directed our gaze on Emmett egging him to go on.

When he opened his mouth to speak, it was in that instant the world seemed to go mute. I wasn't even sure if I had heard the words come out of his mouth, but for whatever reason I couldn't seem to process sound. I looked to my left to gauge the others reactions and I could see Jasper mouth "Ohh My God" while seemingly laughing in surprise. Edward didn't look all that shocked he just began shuffling the deck again in an awkward manner. I think Jasper and Emmett were exchanging crude comments but no one seemed offended, but I couldn't help but feel confused as to what was really going on. It felt like my mind was trying to process a million things at once, but not one thing seemed to make sense to me at all.

Then Emmett looked at me and I could see his lips moving and I snapped into it when he said "Hey? Anyone in there?"

"Huh ohh yeah, sorry I didn't catch that, which was it?" I asked nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

Before Emmett could even answer, Jasper between fits of laughter managed to cough out "Emmett is totally bent"

Emmett just gave me a half grin. "Well that's one way of putting it, but I've never actually even seen Mount Everest..."

* * *

><p>AN My first attempt at a cliff hanger. What did you think? I was gonna continue the cabin scene, but I think it's best I leave off here until I get back.

On another note, just wanna ask for you to please please review, it really helps give me the motivation to keep writing and lets me know that people are actually reading. Finally congrats to all you seniors out there who just graduated. Welcome to the real word and from a college student, welcome to college!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm back from my vacation, though I did get plenty of rest and relaxation, I have been going through some emotional bad times. Mainly I just came out of a relationship I wasn't happy with, so I feel like my writing sorta suffers from that. Other than that I've been pretty good, been enjoying all the new good movies. Enough about me though. I wanna thank you guys for review and liking my story. I know there's only a few of you other there, but then I guess this makes it more personal, no? It means I can personalize my thanks. Thanks **Libranfate** for providing me with your very supportive comments. Thanks **Weave the Magic** for your critical and supportive reviews, I apologize for my grammar, I do my best its never been my strong point. And thanks **Ccmalfoy** for joining on board. I plan on picking things up in the next few chapters by bringing in some campers and the primer of the antagonist. This chapter's kinda emotional, but try not to get to mad at Jacob, he'll push through somehow.

I love me some Jacob/Emmett but if you don't than don't read simple as that

I don't own Twilight, just the audacity to write about it, thank's Mrs Meyer's

* * *

><p>"So wait, then that mean's..." I said nervously finally realizing what was being said.<p>

"Yeah, I'm gay..." Emmett paused trying to gauge my reaction. From what I could see in his eyes, he seemed a little concerned. "Is that a..."

I shot up out of my seat so fast, that Emmett rocked back in surprise. The blood hadn't quite reached my feet so I stumbled forward a little and Emmett braced himself to catch me. At the moment I really didn't want to touch him. I wasn't repulsed or anything, but I didn't want to try and understand my actions, I had to leave.

"Is it hot in here?" Looking around I tried to find an umbrella, a jacket, _something_ to wear outside.

"No? Just me? Guess I'm running a fever." I began rummaging through my trunk at the end of my bed and found a hoodie buried under some shorts. I pulled it out spilling some clothes on the floor. "I'm gonna go get some air."

Everyone was probably looking at me like I'd gone off the deep end, especially Emmett... I didn't care to look. I know this was probably not the proper way to handle the situation, but this has never happened before, I'm not really sure what to do or think... I caught one glance back at a forlorn Emmett who's head was slightly down and my breath hitched

"Dude, you can't go out there" Jasper said attempting to rise to his feet, Edward pushed him back down just shaking his head.

"Let him go" I think I heard Edward say, but I was already out the door in the pouring rain before any of them could even blink.

* * *

><p>Definitely not one of my best idea, I must say, taking off in the rain like that. The rain was coming down in sheets, but I guess I was kinda used to it by now though it didn't often rain like this up north. The foliage bent in agony against the weight of the rain and wind it seemed like it was probably gonna get worse before it got better.<p>

There was no way I could have been out there for more than five minutes and I was already soaked to the bone. My clothes clinged desperately to my shivering body. Of course I was used to the uncomfortable temperatures so I didn't really pay attention to it. Instead I was more intent on finding somewhere quite and maybe dry to stop and think. Somewhere in the back ground I heard thunder and jumped a little in my step cursing the timing.

_Stupid Emmett for throwing a fast one at me like that_...

I thought trying to blame him for this. As hard as I tried, I knew how ridiculous that sounded and how much of a jack ass I must be fore leaving like that.

Lucky for me, being in this valley there was plenty of green over hang, unfortunately during a thunder storm. It was very difficult to judge the height of a tree with the torrential rain raging against my vision, but I figured any tree was just as likely to get me killed out here. Besides, if I got hit, I'd take it as a sign of punishment for being such a dick.

Plopping down in the thick gravely mud I could feel the puddle seep through my already drenched shorts and I began regretting my already bone headed decision. This was just like me, rash and abrupt, but what else could I do. I stared in the the dark grey sky and you could practically see the clouds whipping by like a floating sea, which judging by the rate of rainfall, it very well could have been. There was definitely no end in sight which was suiting for my mood... go figure.

I wasn't mad... At least I didn't feel that way, but, well... Forks is a small town. I could probably count the population on my left hand. The people I knew fell even shorter of that, there was the guys back home on the Res and then there was Bella. A few adults here and there and bam you got my social bubble. College didn't exactly turn me into a social butterfly either. I mean practically all the people I hung out with there are down here with me. That by no means meant I was anti social or anything, I could party like the best of them and with my looks and body, the girls were practically drooling over me. Though by the way I grew up, I was more prone to finding a tight knit group to settle in to, which is what I did.

Needless to say though because of my perspective on social groups I was a bit shy to the variety of people around me. It took me at least a month to get used to Jasper's accent and stop poking fun of the way he talks. That being said... I'd never been friends with a gay guy before. Yeah I'm in college and I'd met one or two, probably knew more than I realized, but I can honestly say they were all just acquaintances. When I was around them, I didn't care, people are people, but for some reason being friends with one never crossed my mind...

GOD I must sound like such a pertinacious prick! I scooped a handful of mush from my side and just chucked it. It did little to relieve any kind of tension I was feeling but it was about as productive as any thing I could be doing right about now. The goop just kinda dripped down the base of one of the victim trees and I felt my conviction do the same. I felt my knees mindlessly fold up and my chin drift into them as I found my arms encircle my legs.

I thanked a higher force that this wasn't a main road. To some passerby, I probably looked like a mess of a being to be out here in a near fetal pose... That's when I felt warm rain falling down my face and realized I was crying. CRYING? Really? Me?

Not knowing what else to do, I just laughed as loud as I could until it turned to screams and I just let all these emotions flow. Suddenly it wasn't just about Emmett anymore it was about everything, it was about being sheltered and closing my mind off to the world. For being an insensitive dick to other people's feelings, to never exploring the world and its people, for being weak, inadequate, and unable to properly handle a real situation, for overreacting to everything, and for mostly loosing control, something I thought I'd never do again... Something I no longer felt I could pride myself in.

When I was done it almost felt like the rain was steaming off my body and in all the tirade of emotions I somehow managed to miss my audience approach me, all one of them and they were clapping.

A little surprised, I turned to see Bella smiling a little hesitant at me, probably contemplating on whether or not to approach. For the most part I tried to make eye contact with her, but I found that I couldn't. Something I didn't realize I had done when I left was that I grabbed my special hoodie, one of two, the other of which belonged to Bella. Not so surprisingly, she was also wearing her's, we both seemed to bring them every where we went.

Thinking back, I could still remember when we got them. They were Port Angeles hoodies, the one's we got when Bella finally got her license. It was a sorta celebratory victory over her dad which being the chief of the local police meant a very short leash for his daughter and consequently one for me too marked by my dad's friendship with Charlie. When we tried them on they looked ridiculous, but as the colors faded and the fabric lightened they sorta grew on me.

More importantly though, they represented our friendship, one that's been strong through thick and thin. We made a promise that whenever we wore them that we went into the world together, a promise I seemed to have not really been keeping lately... Bella was a complicated introvert. Something about her drew people in and while she was never rude, most of the time she'd never give people the time of day and yet, she was the most openminded between the two of us. A trait that I wish I possessed, but she had a way of fitting into place with her friends and seeing the good in people.

Bella just approached me and as I calmed myself down I found myself leaning against the base of a tree. She slid down to sit next to me not saying a word.

"How'd you know?" I said trying to out speak the wind and the occasional thunder.

"Edward..." Was all she said before we resumed our silence.

Back home we used to do things like this all the time, just sit and watch the rain, enjoying each other's company, but right now it felt strained. Ever since going to college, I couldn't help but feel like I'm stuck in place, like something's keeping me from moving forward. I side glanced at Bella and her face was emotionless, probably contemplating what to say, but I didn't wanna rush the conversation. If anything I'd rather we didn't have.

Somewhere along the line, she surpassed me in social skills. I mean, back in high school, I had her and some of my close friends on the Res, but I was always willing to hang with Bella and her friends. Yet, when we went to college, part of me wasn't willing to move forward, some weekends I would go back home to meet up with the guys instead of making new friends. As for Bella... well she stayed in touch with Angela, I think, but she felt like the past was behind her and she wanted to move on, meet new people, something she was always pressuring me to do which I usually just shrugged off.

"You mind telling me what happened" Bella finally said breaking the silence.

I took a deep breath and just sighed. There wasn't really a place to begin because, well, I'm not even sure where it begins.

"I don't know..." I picked up a twig and began prodding the soft mud trying to avoid looking at Bella. "I guess I over reacted to Emmett being..."

"Gay?" Bella looked out into the rain.

I stopped playing with my mess and glanced at Bella trying to see if she was mad or disappointed "Yeah..."

Again there was silence, but this time it was killing me because I just wanted her to say what she was thinking. Part of me knew it, but I still wanted her to say it...

"Does that bother you?" Bella asked looking at me as serious as possible.

In all that fuss I had made, I guess I had never really considered that question. I had never had to before, never wanted to, but now here I was, in the pouring rain alone with Bella being forced to start forming my own adult ideals. It was so easy when you're growing up to just go with what your parents say, I mean at some point we'd all taken a civics class and learned that more than half of America's population adopts the same political ideals as our parents. But what happens when you're never exposed to those ideals? My dad was a fairly soft spoken man after my mom died, leaving me for the most part to fend for myself. Not to mention I was in a very isolated community where the outside world, the kind you see in Hollywood movies and books is all just a fairy tale to me. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. He was always there when I needed him and was there to answer all my worldly questions, but he was never actively involved in my upbringing. I suppose in part it was due to his physical limitations, but I don't think I could ever tell you which way he votes none the less.

It sucks, but for the most part, I've had to kinda work my way through this world on my own and as such I've had to be sorta cautious of my surroundings. In other words, I've only ever faced problems as they've arisen. If it wasn't for Bella, I never would have gotten my hands on the football scholarship. She was always the planner, she knew where she wanted to be in the next ten years. I kinda just lived day by day. Well now this life style was starting to catching up to me...

I stared up into the sky as if by chance it might contain all the answers to my questions, but no such luck.

"I guess not..." I said with a sigh. When I thought about it I guess it made sense. Previously I had no problem finding something to hate about Emmett, mainly because I saw him as a threat to my masculinity. But now, well he was pitching for an entirely different team, so I suppose there really wasn't a competition there.

"Then do you mind telling me why you freaked out and ran off into this torrential rain" Bella's voice raised ever so slightly, but it was still enough to make me flinch. I knew her well enough to know she wasn't mad, but more sternly scolding me.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't know _how_ to react". I paused organizing my thoughts, with Bella I always had to, otherwise I'd be walking on glass, "I mean, I've never even really met a gay guy, what was I supposed to do?"

"You could have not freaked out." Bella stood up wiping the mud off the butt of her jeans, "You could have not left, you could have also thought things through. And you have met a gay guy, you knew Emmett _before_ he told you. I thought you two were starting to get along, then you had to go and let something like this ruin it."

That last part kinda stung a little and I think my face showed it because the frustration on Bella's face faltered.

"Listen, I know he kinda caught you by surprise. Maybe that wasn't the _best_ way for him to come out to you guys". Bella stepped in front of me "But that doesn't excuse your actions. I didn't see Jasper or Edward storming off."

"Don't compare me to them! I'm my own person, besides Jasper was laughing at him!" I didn't want to turn this into a fight, but I was afraid that was where it was heading.

Bella looked a little shocked as I finally stood to my feet as well towering over her. She knows I would never do anything to hurt her, but the height difference does make me very intimidating.

"That's just how Jasper is and you know that". She said crossing her arms and shifting her weight, she wasn't backing down.

"That doesn't make it right!" Bella smiled at me as I began to fume "What!"

"Would you listen to yourself?" She said still smiling, but not in a triumphant way, more like a "knowing" way I think.

At first I didn't get what she meant, but then I saw how she had led me right into a trap. "Fine, I screwed up is that what you wanted me to say? Sorry, are you happy now?"

"No". Was all she said.

"What! Why not?"

"Because I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to". She turned around and walked to the edge of the over hang and stopped before moving into the rain, "Although, I would accept a "thank-you.""

"Yeah sure sure, thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"_Thank You_" Bella corrected me.

"Yeah okay, I get it, but what do I do now?" I said mimicking Bella as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You could start by apologizing to Emmett." Bella poked me in the arm with an accusatory finger.

"I guess..." I backed away from Bella, "But won't that make things awkward between us now, how am I supposed to act around him?"

Bella sighed rolling her eyes, "You could try being yourself! Nothing's changed between you two. Honestly, this is silly that I have to walk you through this. I understand that this is new for you, but you're making it a big deal out of nothing." She held out her hand to let the water trickle over it. "Besides, you should learn to deal with this now. Emmett certainly one be the last gay male you'll deal with in your life. Better you deal with this dilemma now then later."

She definitely had a point. But, despite her words, I still didn't know how to deal with it. We both sorta just watched the rain fall. Somewhere in the heat of the moment, the thunder and lighting had stopped, but the sky was far from clear. I could sorta relate, while the forefront of the turmoil was over I was still confused to this whole thing, probably for no reason.

"I still don't understand..." I all but whispered.

To my surprise, all Bella did was hug me. Something that was uncharacteristic for her as she wasn't the touchy-feely kind of person. When the shock factor settled down I returned to hug.

"You don't have to understand, because there's nothing to understand Jake. What ever you're trying to figure out though, it'll come in time if you wait for it." She finally released me pulling her hood up and tucking her long hair in.

"I really hope so..." I said more to myself than to her.

We stood like that for a few minutes before Bella started to leave. If there's one thing you should know about Bella when you first meet her, its that she never tell you when she's leaving. Nor does she say good bye, she just goes. Apparently it's not even that she doesn't believe in good byes or anything, but more that there are no such things as _good_ byes, so she refuses to say anything.

I watched her begin to walk away into the rain.

"Bella!" I called after.

"Yeah?"

"Thank You..."

Bella turned and smiled at me, "There's billions of people in this world Jake, you and I are just two of them. I know we've always said "the two of us against the world" but I think this is an opportunity for you to grow into something more."

This time she gone, but not before warning me about catching a cold. I laughed at that part, but after a few minutes of her leaving I couldn't help but feel a little bummed. Everything she said was true and I'm thankful for her third perspective opinions, but I wasn't really sure _how_ to go about apologizing to Emmett. Mostly I was too embarrassed to walk back now, but also I wasn't sure how he'd take it.

* * *

><p>AN Well? Did you like it? Hate it? I can't know unless you tell me! Reviews are always welcome, be critical, after all this story is for YOU! Of course the plots pretty much solidified in my head now, I do appreciate commentary, it's what keeps this story going. Also, on a side note, does Jacob still seem real emo? That wasn't what I was going for, but I definitely see how it seems that way. More or less I want him confused and have him just try and figure things out. I know this chapter probably doesn't help the "Jacob isn't emo" cause in my story, but try and look at it as a lot of this is his thoughts. His actions, mannerisms (aside from this chapter), and personality should allude hopefully more to a tough guy facade. Anyways, hope you liked it none the less. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I don't like this chapter, but it had to happen so I decided to just get it out of the way now. I needed to establish their friendship because honestly I don't hate Edward, and neither does Jacob, but as Bella's best friend, he needs to give him a hard time. I just wanna say that I write on pages on Mac so that's why the grammar sucks. Being an engineer my parents won't buy me word processing for mac because they say I don't need it and I don't have the money to spare, so I hope you can forgive my atrocious grammar. Sorry this chapter isn't the best, I've been in a rut and have been a little depressed. I hope to have a real chapter up by mid to late next week. I promise you'll like the next one!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Emmett/Jacob slash, don't read it if you don't like it.

I don't own Twilight, never claimed I did.

* * *

><p>It was now pitch black outside, giving the whole valley a very disturbing feeling. It was still raining too, so there was that, I really don't know what I was thinking. Even with my affinity for this type of weather, my clothes stuck to me in the worst way and sent waves of cold straight to my core. Still, I had no one to blame but myself, after Bella had left, I stayed out there for what felt like hours, I don't know I didn't have a watch, but the sun had long since set. Surprisingly no one else came out to check on me. That was exactly what I wanted, but man if I was dead no one would even know until days later or something.<p>

My brooding was over for the most part, the hesitation to return was more of my... nervousness? I really just didn't wanna confront Emmett. As the faint flickering of the porch lights to the cabin began to blink into view I took a deep breath. Maybe with any luck they would be asleep by now. Unfortunately because of my morning running schedule I was always the first to bed, so I honestly had no idea what the rest's sleep schedule was like. From where I was standing the lights appeared to be out, but with the dense rain it was hard to tell.

Walking up to the door the events of this afternoon flashed through my mind and I could only imagine what they were saying after I left. I started to chew on the inside of my cheek trying to think of how I could act, should they be awake. Somehow I didn't think a casual "hey" would cut it for my actions...

When I finally mustered the motivation to go inside, I went for the door, but as expected whenever you're trying to be as silent as possible, the door has other ideas in mind and decides to alert the whole cabin to my presence. I cringed knowing that I'd wake anyone up if they weren't already. Giving up I stepped in and noticed two things, first; there were two sets of snores, a loud obnoxious one I attributed to Jasper and the muffled one I assumed belonged to Emmett. The second thing was that Edward was not asleep. He was curled up at the end of his bed reading something on his fancy book computer thing. Just my luck.

He peered up over the frames of his reading glasses and gave me his obligatory stoic face. I just paused dead in my tracks as we just gazed at each other. No words were said, but in that moment I could feel him analyzing every aspect of me, waiting for me to make a move. It was too late and I was too cold to hate on Edward just now. Walking over to my drawer, I began picking up the mess I had made early and gathered some dry clothed, all the while Edward gazing at me.

"Are just gonna keep staring? I'm changing now." I whispered already having removed my hoodie and shirt and working at my pants fastening.

There was no response, just Edward returning his eyes to the screen of his device as I finally slipped in to my dry clothes. Before I could reach my hand out to pull back the sheets I heard Edward clear his throat in an effort to get my attention. I sighed realizing he wasn't just gonna let this go.

"Yes?" I turned to face him, he had changed his position and was now putting his book thing away.

"Can we talk?" He asked kicking his feet over the side of his bed.

"I already talked to your girlfriend, thank you." I said sharply, remembering it was him that at sent her against my wishes. Yeah it was for the best, but he didn't need to know that or it'd run straight to his probably enormous ego.

"I know..." Edward pulled off his glasses and began nervously wiping them with a small cloth.

"Then you know there's nothing left to say." I said turning my back to him, but still not getting into my bed.

This conversation was already longer than many we've ever had. For the most part, I just tried to be civil with Edward for Bella's sake, I always just assumed he was doing the same.

"Maybe, but you know we're all just concerned..." He replied not being able to look at me as I turned to face him.

I stared at him quizzically in the dim light; "You? Concerned? About me? Did you hit your head or something."

"Believe it or not, I consider you a close friend. I just kinda wanted to know where you were coming from." He said with obvious conviction, something I'd never expected from him in a million years.

"Ohh..." That through me for a spin, "I guess I... actually no I don't think of you as a friend"

Maybe it was weird, but somewhere along the line me and Edward did sorta share a special, if not interesting... friendship, if you could call it that. Edward gave a smirk at my joke, knowing he'd never get me to admit to our friendship.

Not even realizing it, I found my attention drifting to Emmett's sleeping form a frown growing on my face.

"He's fine, he passed out an hour ago." Edward said noticing my worry.

"Huh?" I went back to my bed making it, a sign which meant something was clearly bothering me. I never made my bed.

"Emmett, he wouldn't show that he was upset, wouldn't even talk about it" Edward paused, "he's fine but you need to talk to him."

"I know... I just don't know how..." I said to myself more than Edward.

"You'll figure it out"

"Do you think he's mad at me?" I blurted out instantly wishing I hadn't.

Edward paused honestly a little surprised at my question as well. He seemed to give it some thought then fallowed my gaze back to Emmett. "No, but maybe you should give it some time..."

"How much time?" I really wished I had more control ver my mouth right now, but my mind had other plans.

"Can't say, but I think you'll figure it out." Edward shifted in his bed and pulled back the covers sliding under them "He may not show it, but it's still a sensitive topic for him"

"Yeah..." Was all I could say. He was right

Edward leaned over and I heard a lick before his end of the cabin went dark. "Well, I'm not gonna push the topic, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

"As if I would." We both laughed.

Slowly I made my way into my bed and found sleep did not come as easily as I hoped. There was so much going through my mind right now that my mind against my best interest raced through the day on an endless loop. Mostly it came back to me thinking of Emmett... a lot... I was frustrated with myself now because _I _couldn't let it go. Eventually though I did fall asleep and for the first time I dreamt of Emmett.

* * *

><p>AN So-so huh? I felt like that as I wrote this. It's ok if you wanna hate, but stick with it, next chapter I'm thinking about including a small treat that might make you smile.

Review, review, review is all I can say. Now that vacation and the 4th are out of the way I feel like I'll be able to really get back in the hang of things.

As a last note I just wanna announce another story I just started working on. It's called "Not Quite Courtly Love" it will be a Jacob/Paul from Paul's POV. That's all I wanna say about that, but just wanted to give you a heads up. Have a wonderful week and please wish me luck with, I'm gonna need it...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Lesson learned, don't promise any release dates because life is unpredictable and unrelenting. Regardless I apologize for this being late, but this was the hardest chapter for me to write. It was very emotional because I felt myself pouring into it and I had to refrain myself from getting to involved. Anyways, this chapter I tried to address Emmett as more of a round character, I wanted to give him some flavor. But what did you think? How do you feel about Emmett's reaction? Honestly I felt like I might have gone a little over board, but I did dialogue first and it just kinda flowed so I didn't fight it. Anyways I'd like to thank **ccmalfoy, X1Anony, RainGoddess2040, SomerTrevAckles, **and of course **Libranfate** for your kind and supporting reviews :)

Anyways as usual with another chapter, I don't own Twilight, I can not stress this enough, we all know who does Stephenie Meyer.

Emmett/Jacob don't like don't read

Finally, MAC PAGES SUCKS, forgive my grammar u.u I love commas...

* * *

><p>I don't dream much, never really even thought about it. But when I do, it is mostly incoherent and seemingly pointless. Yet, this was different somehow, it seemed almost... real? No, that's not the right word for it... For the most part I just floated on my back in the water staring at the vast sky rolling through my mind. It was okay, not great, just okay. There were no waves, no people, no animals, no clouds. Just blue and lots of it in all directions. Not really sure if I could move, if I could I didn't try because I didn't want to, I just let the dream take me as it would. Though as calm as it was, I couldn't help but stare past the sky wondering if anyone else might enjoy this.<p>

That might have been when I saw him. Emmett, he didn't see me he just walked across my field of vision, a feat that seemed normalized in the dream state. Eventually I found him siting cross legged floating above me, each of us at a strange angle but our faces maybe a foot or two apart. Thats when I noticed him holding something. Not sure what it was I tried to open my mouth to ask, but as I did, whatever it was in his hands slipped out. I caught a glimpse of an emotionless Emmett before what I came to realize were cards plowed through my chest.

Each card felt like a brick, anvil, a piano with the next heavier than the last. My body fell beneath the waves and I forgot about Emmett, I forgot about everything. The water began to flood my senses and just when I might feel like I was drowning... I woke up, confused, scared, even upset.

Drenched in a cold sweat, I found my self panting and my stomach turning. Luckily there was a waste basket beside my bed because I emptied the contents of my stomach into it. This continued on for a few minutes before the dry heaving kicked in. The nausea calmed down but I still felt like I was running a fever, not surprising after last night. Feeling my stomach stabilizing I willed myself out of bed and slipped into some shorts to bum it today.

The cabin was completely empty and looking to the digital clock by my bed side I noticed that it was almost noon. Groaning I began walking to the door. Not only did I miss my morning routine, but almost half the day was gone and the campers would probably be arriving tomorrow.

Outside the light was blinding, the kind that fallows a major storm, or a bad hangover. Kinda wished I had packed those shades now... Then again part of it was due to the glare of a reflecting panel in front of me.

"It's bright enough with out you shining that thing right in my eyes" I shouted towards the light using my hand to minimize what rays I could.

"AHH! I thought everyone had left, I'm so... Jacob?" came the shocked shrill voice of Alice.

She came running at me and I couldn't help but smile. It was near impossible to keep up with this chick, but she never ceased to make me feel better. I've seen her everyday since she'd arrived and each time we met, it was like this. Alice was a natural touchy feely sort of person, one of the few allowed to hug Bella. Right now her arms could barely fit around me as she gave her best effort at a squeeze and I gently patted her on the back always afraid I'd snap her in half.

"Leave it to Alice to be sun bathing on a day like this" I joked breaking out of our hug.

Alice swung her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at me. "Well what sort of day to you propose I do it on, Mr I sleep till noon?"

"On a day when campers aren't showing up tomorrow." I laughed and took a step back, "and it's not my fault, I'm sick!"

"I'll say! You didn't get in until late last night from what Bella said, what happened anyways?" Alice asked raising her eye brow, obviously interested in the latest gossip.

I looked away with slight distaste for the subject inwardly thanking Bella for having not told Alice. Everyone else already knew so it was probably killing her, but unlike Bella, Alice is brutally honest and holds no qualms when it comes to expressing her opinion. If she found out, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Alright, alright, touchy much? But can you blame a gal for trying?" Alice said as she gave a playful punch to my side.

One had to admire her heart for the underdog and fear standing against her, she could be scary sometimes.

"So where is everyone?" changing the subject as quickly as I could. If Alice had one weakness, it'd her finicky attention span.

Her eyes drifted upward as she tried to think, "Umm, I'm not sure, you guys get up pretty early. I'm assuming they're all at their stations."

Staring at the trail to the cliffs I pondered my options. No matter what, I needed more training, so avoiding Emmett wasn't an option. It sucked because for once I agreed with Edward's advice, I should wait...

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked snapping me out of my thoughts, "you kinda spaced out just now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all" I responded still not entirely paying attention to her.

"I see." She said slowly stretching out the 'see', "Anything I can help with?"

Returning my gaze to her I smiled gently at her, trying to easer her eagerness to press the situation. "No, I'm fine. There's just some things I need to take care of, just don't know how..."

"Ohh, well you'll think something. You always do." Said Alice as she skipped back to her folding beach chair. I didn't remember seeing any of those since we got here and I kinda wondered if she brought that herself, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Thanks Alice" I said wondering if I should even bother with my next question, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know what site Emmett headed to, would you?"

"Jacob, have you seen that boy? Of course I know where he went, and man ohh man I wish I could be there" Laughing at her own joke, she laid back in her chair putting on a pair of what I could only guess were designer shades.

Part of me considered telling Alice that he was gay, but I felt like I'd let her have fun, "Does Jasper know about that mouth of your's?"

"Just shut up! He knows I love him" She said as she peered over her reflecting panels. Scanning the area she pointed to the trail that we'd been taking the last few days, "Anyways, he went that way"

"Thanks Alice, you're a big help" I hugged her awkwardly in her chair before running back in the cabin to grab a few things. She essentially seemed confused, but smiled and gave me a one handed half hug anyways.

We said our good byes before I headed off in the direction that Alice had given me. The walk seemed much longer and lonely with no one to accompany me. I knew I told Edward I would wait, but as I approached the cliff where we'd been working for the past few days I realized that while I might not be good at planning the future, something inside me told me I valued Emmett's friendship. He was near the cliff haunched over one of the branches fiddling with a knot. I couldn't tell if he was untying or tying it and part of me didn't want to distract him. Gathering my wits I approached him and cleared my throat, but he gave me no reaction, just the silent treatment. Letting out a huge sigh I debated on walking away, but I wasn't a quitter and I was going to do what I came here to do.

"Uhh... hey Emmett, do you mind if we talk?" I winced at my own words, but still he said nothing. I hadn't even began and I already felt defeated. "Alright, you don't have to talk, I get it. But will you at least listen to me?"

I waited for a response, but none came. It didn't matter though because I was still going to say what I came here to say. He can ignore me all he wants, but at least he'll still hear me.

To the best of my ability I began going about my long winded apology. Every now and then I'd pause to see if I'd garnered some sort of reaction, but to no avail. The more I went on the more frustrated I got, I was laying myself on the line here and I didn't get so much as a nod.

Even though he just continued on with his business, I pressed on continuing my explanation, even repeating some of Bella and my conversation in hopes that he might sympathize. Eventually though enough was enough, because the longer I went on the more my apology became rambling in an attempt to find that key phrase that would cause him to acknowledge me. But even after all that, I still got nothing.

"Listen I know your mad but..." As I reached out and grabbed his shoulder I came to realize two things. First, he had a pair of earbuds in this whole time and hadn't even known I was there. And second, well I just scared the living daylights out of him, causing him to give a spastic reaction.

He didn't scream but he scrambled to his feet and stumbled back towards the ledge. A flashback to a few days ago played through my mind and determined not to have that happen again I shot my hand forward faster than I should be able too. I grabbed his wrist and held him as one of his feet dangled off the cliff and his other hand flew through the air trying to find his balance. Not waiting for him to find it, I pulled with all my might to bring him back over the edge and our bodies collided in an embrace. My heart felt like the energizer bunny's because the very thought of him having fallen over the cliff seriously frightened me.

We remained like this and I felt my body relax into the hug and I realized that I liked it. I didn't know if that meant I liked Emmett, I didn't know if it meant I was gay, I didn't even know if it was the heat of the moment, but I didn't care. In this instant I felt my eyes close and I just... was... I can't explain it well, but I know for the first time in my life I was happy to hold and be held by someone and I didn't want this moment to end. I didn't want to be thrust back into reality, I just wanted to remain like this where in my mind the complexity of these feelings didn't exist, they just _were_ and I liked it.

Hesitantly, Emmett finally broke the silence that I had come to enjoy "Uhh, Jacob?"

"Yeah?" I replied softly.

"You can let go now..." He said sounding unsure of the whole situation.

Just hearing that made the whole word feel like an elastic band as it came back smacking me hard in the face. I hopped back immediately a good two feet my face turning shades of red that made a barn seem pale.

Then, if it was even possible, it got more awkward. I immediately tried to apologiz by saying "sorry" but then he went to say "thanks" at the same time. To which he got confused as to why I was apologizing and tried to ask why while I told him no problem, and our words just jumbled together and I couldn't look at him and I was beginning to freak out and AHH!

"You go first..." Emmett offered me.

Inhaling a deep breath I tried to process what it was I exactly wanted to say. It really pissed me off that at this moment I felt like a hormonal teenage girl and that I expected more of myself. Yet what really got to me was that I was going to have to confess all over again my apology and this time I felt like I was under the microscope. It wasn't his fault, but his normally cheerful disposition was replaced by a dull and apathetic one patiently waiting my response.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I found that I couldn't form the words right. Probably because I wanted to create an elaborate excuse like before for my actions as if they might justify them, but as I looked at Emmett's monotonous expression, I decided to just lay my cards on the table.

"I'm sorry" I said not breaking eye contact.

Emmett looked confused, "Don't worry about it, I've had longer hugs."

I rolled my eyes because I felt like now he was avoid the conversation, "No, I mean for yesterday..."

He didn't say a word so I took the opportunity to go on, "I shouldn't have freaked out like I did, that was no way to treat a friend."

"You think of me as a friend?" Emmett asked which felt like a blow straight to the gut.

"Well... Yeah, I mean, you see..." I was fumbling all over my words and I felt so stupid, but what could I expect after the way I treated him.

Emmett gave a light chuckle, nothing like his usual booming laugh, but it was nice to see him smile "Dude, calm down, I was just surprised to hear _you_ say it. To be honest I didn't think you liked me... like at all"

"I didn't" I began as honestly as possible, "but i don't know, you make it hard to hate you I guess. Anyways, I don't want you to hate me because of yesterday. It's cool if you're... gay or whatever, I just didn't see it coming is all"

Emmett turned around and walked back to his knot, a reaction which kinda surprised me.

Carefully I approached him, "So... Are we cool?"

"Yeah, sure" was all I got.

That kinda stung a bit. I wanted to push the matter but I wasn't sure how, I just felt sorta froze in my tracks.

"Uhh..." was all I could managed to get out.

There was a soft sigh from Emmett and now I felt like I'd screwed up again.

When he finally did speak he still wouldn't look at me "Listen, being gay, I've had to deal with this stuff before. It doesn't happen as often as the media would have you believe, but it still happens. And I know I may act aloof, carefree, and even unfazed by other people's actions, but I'm still human." Emmett got up to look at me. His chest stuck out, something I hadn't seen Emmett do and it made me feel awkward because I felt like it was a defensive stance.

"I get angry, hurt, upset, even sad, yet I always try to keep a happy face on because I'm not gonna let your actions get in the way of mine" He paused looking at my surprised face and turned around his shoulders heaving slightly. Despite his attempt at anger, it killed me to know he was actually upset.

"Don't lie to me Jacob, that's what I hate more than anything. It bothers you and I know it..." That's when it hit me, he thought I was lying "I'd rather be called any derogatory name to my face, than hear the lies behind my back..."

There was a silence between us which made the air feel stale and stagnant. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, I wanted to tell him it didn't bother me, I wanted him to know that somewhere along the line he'd become my friend. But I didn't think he'd hear it. Emmett was strong, stronger than he'd have me believe mostly because of his brutal honesty. It took a lot of courage to stand against me and call me out to my face. Of course he was wrong, but somewhere along in his life he'd gone on the defense and just assumed the worst. In a twisted sort of way his personality made sense to me now, in his search for acceptance he developed an impervious front that deflected negativity.

Figures that the same wall that stopped my distaste was now guarding my friendship.

"Emmett, I'm not lying." I tried, but to no avail.

"Yeah okay." He finally returned to his knot too obviously upset to even pretend like he was trying.

Grabbing his shoulder I turned him around to face me almost knocking him down in the process, "I'm serious Emmett!"

"If it's because you think you have to work with me, don't worry about it, we can find someone else." now he was trying to get rid of me? That crossed the lone, "Besides my..."

I didn't let him finish, "Emmett I want to work with you! I wanna be your friend! Uhh!" now I was getting all worked up and I wasn't even sure why. "I don't know what else you want me to say! I know we don't know each other that well, but you should know by now that I don't get like this over nothing."

Part of me just wanted to shake him till he got the picture, part of me wanted to just run away, and still another part of me wanted to hold him or kiss him or do something drastic that would get it through his thick skull that I was serious... Wait did I just think about kissing him? Where the hell did that come from?

"Dude, I don't know what you're doing, but you're starting to freak me out." Apparently lost in my thoughts I became oblivious to my actions and had contoreted my face in confusion, "Jacob, I'm gonna be honest, I'm not some deep and tortured soul. I haven't 'been through a lot'. My parents love me and I'm happy with my life. But I _know_ what can happen, I've see it before."

His words kind of threw me for a spin because he had calmed down and was talking to me as if I was a child he was trying to explain something simple to.

"These days people don't need a reason to hate, they just do. It happens whenever, wherever, and for whatever reason, but there are things I can do to prevent it from happening to me and that's by recognizing the signs when they first make their appearance. I'm not saying you're a bad person, I'm not saying you have malicious intent and you may very well be telling the truth. But the thing is, I gotta watch my own back because if I don't no one will. It's nothing personal Jacob, I just don't ever wanna be hurt. I've managed to avoid total devastation so far by avoiding these things early on, so why take the risk now?"

That was a lot to take in and process. Honestly I had no response to that, all I knew was that his words upset me. Everything he said was logical and made sense, but was near inhuman and something that just seemed... uncharacteristic of Emmett. I'd stated that we didn't know each other well, but I didn't wanna believe that that's what he truly thought.

"Is that what you really think?" I asked almost afraid of his response

"Yes," He didn't even consider the question, he just answered like he'd been asked this a million times.

"I don't believe that..." I turned because I didn't wanna look at him, I didn't wanna see the conviction in his face, "And if it is then I hope I'm not the first to tell you that its stupid"

"Whatever," he grunted crossing his hands over his chest.

I close the gap between us now standing inches away from him, "No, not whatever, you can't live you're life that way!"

Our faces were inches apart and the anger began rising has heated sparks flew between our death glares

"So now you're giving me life advice? Perfect!" Emmett said sarcastically tossing his hands up in the hair in an exaggerated manner, "That's just what I needed, anything else you want to critique me on today? How bout the way I dress?"

Now I really felt like he was being ridiculous, before he was at least being logical, but now it seemed he just wanted to make me the bad guy!

"Stop turning this into a fight! That's not what I'm trying to say!" I shouted, regretting my raised tone.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Then what _are _you trying to say?"

"I don't know" I said in frustration "you know what, forget about it, this is pointless."

This was dumb, really dumb! I came here to apologize and it turned to a full on fight. Luck for him I knew my limits and if this went on any longer I'd turn it physical. Making better judgment I turned and tried to walk away before Emmett grabbed my shoulder

"No, go on spit it out." He said, in an annoyed angry tone.

"You can't just assume the worst in people," I blurted out not completely sure what I was saying at this point, I was going on instinct.

Emmett scoffed at my answer, "Why not? You've made a valid case in my defense last night."

His attitude was really getting on my nerves and I was beginning to question why I was even bothering. Then I glanced down at his foot. It had been a few days and he was walking on it, but he still wore the bandaged... "It's not valid okay? I'm idiot, I admit it"

"Then why?"

"because!"

"WHY!" He shouted now officially invading my personal bubble.

"I don't know okay!" I yelled back turning and walking a safe distance to avoid pushing him. "I'm not good with words, heck this wasn't even the way I thought this would go. I'm not good at saying how I feel which is why I ran away last night. I'm not perfect either, but I never claimed to be." I paused to gather my thoughts and as I did he opened his mouth to retaliate, "No, let me speak! I don't know what happened that made you like this, but what I do know is that despite popular belief the world isn't evil. There's a lot of good out there and you're denying your self that part by guarding yourself."

Emmett stood in place watching me like a hawk not uttering a word so I seized the opportunity to go on, "I don't know enough about you, but I think from what I've seen is that you do want human connection. You said yourself that you thought I hated you and yet you never let that stop you from approaching me."

"Well yeah, it's because..." He began.

"I don't care why to be honest, you asked what I think and there it is..."

Neither of us said anything after that. I tried not to show it, but I was terrified of his next move. He seemed to be deep in thought, but so much was said just now that I couldn't even begin to imagine what might be running through his mind. To make it worse, the area was dead silent, amplifying the tension of the moment. Each second that ticked by was almost painful and was wearing down on my psyche.

Just when I though I might explode from anticipation, Emmett holds out his hand to which I just stared at stupefied. When I didn't respond, he reached by my side and grabbed my hand.

"The name's Emmett." He said with one of his goofy smiles.

Still confused I slightly returned his gesture, "What are you..."

"Isn't this what people do when they start over new?" He asked returning to his old chipper self.

Talk about a complete 180. If I hadn't been here to see it happen, I'd think I was going crazy. Part of me wondered if I was, but I could defiantly feel his large hand in mine. After all that shouting it didn't seem right that he could just do something like this, but one glance at those dimples got me thinking otherwise. Inwardly I cursed myself for caving in, but I ended up returning the hand shake ten fold.

"Only weird people." I said as a smile snuck it's way across my face, "You can call me Jake you dinkus."

"Well okay _Jake_, we still have a lot to do before the campers arrive tomorrow" Emmett said finally releasing my hand.

I laughed which felt strange in my throat after all the yelling, "Well _Emmett_, then I guess we should get ready"

We headed to the cliff and examined the mess of knots that still had to be untangled before tomorrow.

As we leaned down and began working our way through them, Emmett turned to me, "Hey Jake."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Just call me, Em from now on." He said out of the blue.

I smiled to myself as we began working again with the ropes. That wasn't exactly how I had planned or hoped it would go, but I got done what I came here to do. As I glanced at Emmett fiddle away with a particularly unrelenting knot, I allowed my mind to wander and as it did it drifted back to my previous thoughts. I couldn't keep ignoring and avoiding these questions and emotions I was building.

"Stupid knot" Emmett shouted tossing the rope to the ground.

But for now though, I guess I could just enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOO... what did you think! did you like it? Hate it? Fall asleep? I WANNA KNOW! Review, review, review. This is for you the reader not me. I want you to like this story so I need your input, remember "Teamwork makes the dream work" (Do you quote titles?). Anyways, I wanna again thank all those who are hopping on board and keeping track of my progress and hope that you'll stick with me to the end, until next time!<p>

-Luke


End file.
